Nisekoi: Metanoia
by RaxtusDragon
Summary: This story is about this boy named Nathan Burke. He was known for his great academic performance from the past until now (the present) he managed to keep his spot to be the best but then one night that night will changed his life forever. Right now he's on a journey in living a new life in Japan with his Uncle Duncan.


Disclaimer: I do not own **EVERYTHING** from the series called "Nisekoi". All rights for the series Nisekoi belong to their original creators. This is only for entertainment not for profit.

 **Author's Notes** : This is my first time writing a fanfiction there will be some typographical errors and grammar errors since English is not my main language. If you have any thoughts or opinions about this fanfiction just let me know by leaving a comment. Before I start my fanfiction, I want to thank Coldblizzard25 (His work: Nisekoi: Chasedown) and Tr-8r810 (His work: Sweet love) for inspiring me to start to write a fanfiction I really enjoyed reading their stories that's really motivates me to write my own fanfiction. Last, I want to thank my friends KC and Flippy for giving me some assistance on my writing and encouragement to hop in the fanfiction world. Also, I thank KC as well for sending me the links of these two fanfictions and helping to make my fanfiction enjoyable to read.

 **Update 05/03/20:** I rewrote the first chapter because there's something that I need to change and I found my way to write a fanfic on first person view rather than third person. I will be using both but I'm using first person more as the story progress. I made myself a vow to not rewrite the story until I finished it.

* * *

Okay that's all I wanted to say and I hope you all enjoy.

Its 6:30 pm, I was sitting on the couch browsing Chirper on my phone, and I'm bored as hell that I have nothing else to do since the 2nd year of my school in England is over, but suddenly I have received a voice message from an unknown sender, so I groan and opened the message and listen to it. I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Nathan I just prepared a congratulating party for you; everybody is coming, and you should come too because we want to appreciate all the work that you have done in this school. I was surprised that this school got everyone's attention after the competitions that you participate in. Just go to the school's gym at 7:30 pm once you're there the door is ready to open by the hands of the descendant of the god Apollo. This is your once in a lifetime experience don't waste it or else, and you'll regret this."

\- Maxwell

After I listen to the voice message, I just realized that this is from my former classmate Maxwell. I took a sigh of relief that I finally received some recognition that I deserve **myself** than everybody else, which is getting their respect. Because I, myself put this school in the radar which means the school will receive some exposure in the public that increase the popularity and the enroll rates for the next school year this is all thanks to me.

But now because of Maxwell's message about my congratulations party. It lightens up my mood somehow. I wanted to go to the school's gym at the right time without getting late instead of sitting on the couch, dying of boredom.

Before I do something that I need to do, I just have some recollection of thoughts about during my two years of this school in England.

 _When I came to this school, I just show off everything that I got to everyone. Still, unfortunately, only the people who worked in school such as teachers, the staff and more especially the principal appreciate the work that I exert it. But when it comes to my classmates, oh man I never received a single recognition at all, not even say Thank You._ I thought.

 _Wait why am I bringing this up this is just the past there's no need to remind me about this crap anymore. I need to suit up and prepare everything I need to do before I go to that once in a lifetime party._ I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands.

I stood up; I went to the bathroom just to take a quick bath after that I went to my room. I opened my cabinet. I was looking for my clothes to wear for the party then I wear my signature outfit which is an ascot hat, a blue polo shirt, a black coat, some checker pattern pants, a watch and a pair of sneakers.

"Clothes check, hygiene check, and I have time to go to the party just in time. Well, I better lock the house or else some bloody burglar would rob it." I opened my drawer which is under my desk, and I know uncle Duncan would have some spare keys to the house there's no need to worry about him going home.

"One last thing is that I need to let Uncle Duncan know that I'm at the party I'm pretty sure he'll understand why," I thought. So, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and I was typing a text message for uncle Duncan for letting him know that I will be going to the party.

"Hey, uncle Duncan I'll be gone in a while because I was going to attend my congratulating party which is Maxwell and the others set up for me. I'll be home late, so there's no need to worry about me."

\- Nathan

I had everything prepared; there's nothing behind so. Therefore, there's nothing I should be worried about then I raise my left arm and look at my watch its 7 pm, but the party will start at 7:30 pm, so that means I have 30 minutes left. The school is not too far. I can take a walk it will take like 25 minutes.

I walked outside the house and locked the door. It was damn cold at night I was shivering it's not even winter yet, so I pulled out my gloves and wore it, I rubbed my hands against each other then I exhaled on it. After that I'm going to the school's gym this is where Maxwell told me to come.

* * *

I just arrived at the gym standing in front of the gym's door, I lift my left arm then looking at my watch it was 7:25 pm. I have 5 minutes left to spare for what I did is that I spent the last 5 minutes just to check everything is exceptional only in case there will be no unnecessary things that will cost me something.

Before I went inside, I pulled out my phone and sending a text message to Maxwell just to let him know that I'm here:

"Hey, Maxwell I'm here outside of the gym. Is everyone here?"

\- Nathan

Maxwell replied.

"Perfect timing Nathan I can't believe that you came here. Yeah everyone is here, and they were waiting for you. Don't make us wait too long."

\- Maxwell

"Time to go inside now I don't want Maxwell and the others to wait for me to start the party." I put my phone in my pocket, so I grabbed the gym door's handle then pulled it, it opened, and I went inside."

The gym door was suddenly closed so loudly that it creates some noise. Everything is pitch black. I can't see a single thing. _Oh, this is like some typical surprise party thing when everybody is going to their position, turning off the lights, and they will turn on in a few seconds after a person who went inside and yell surprise._ I thought as I expected to happen like that.

After a few seconds, later no lights have been turned on, the place is quiet too quiet that gives me the creeps right now. The atmosphere of the gym is dead silence and its pitch black this is like a horror movie. I can't see anything I proceed to walk until I touch the switch and pull it.

"Is anybody here? Maxwell? Very fucking funny guys! If this is a joke well, I can tell that it is **funny** as hell. Can someone turn on the damn lights!" I complained.

After I complained, the lights went on, and I noticed that the spotlights were on me. I saw a massive crowd of students most likely they were on the same grade level as me, and they surround every side every corner of the gym that is blocking the exit. Everybody was staring at me, giving that hostile look on me.

 _Shit, they were setting a trap for me. How the hell that I ended up with this?_ I just have a realization of how much of a fool I am for falling in one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Then somebody in the crowd steps out, and it was Maxwell.

Maxwell clapped his hands slowly "Well then I didn't expect you to come here besides you know that this is a trap. Oh, wait your big fat ego blocked your senses" He said mockingly.

Now he is showing his annoying smirk that gives me the urge to smack the living hell out of him. This makes me sick by just merely looking at it. "Let me guess this straight you set this trap for me, and you brought an audience with you just to watch this stupid play of yours so you can be an actor instead of being an athlete."

"Not just me, EVERYBODY is planning this the whole time. We're just sick and tired of you. You think that you're going to get away with it, do you even know that you're not going to be superior to us in this school forever!"

As he mentions everyone, it's clear that he's not the only one that has a grudge about me. Everyone in this room has a grudge against me which they hold for how long as if they're trying not to waste it and wait for an opportunity to strike just like now. The atmosphere is rough; this is where everybody is putting me on a hot seat to take all of their complaints about me which doesn't justify their righteousness.

I have less to zero chance to escape this room all the exit points, and alternative routes have been blocked by groups of people plus the entire place is not filled with people, but it's still a lot of people so it will decrease the probability to escape. Just simply use a phone alerts everyone and cause them to pinned me down without a doubt.

"What is your point? So, you're planning a so-called corporal punishment by beating the shit out of me. Isn't enough to satisfied yourselves?" I have to be more reasonable at these buffoons. Idiots have to think about their actions before setting up this unnecessary violence.

The athlete's smirk fades away, and it turned into a pissed off face which it suited him. "Stubborn as always it seems you have no shame at all of your actions. You're the reason that we had to do this plus having you around in this school being high above us is what pisses me off you bloody bastard!".

I replied "then why don't you get good and get on my level you're fucking worthless mongrel! People like you are ungrateful pieces of shit on what I did to this school".

"YOU'RE MISSING THE FUCKING POINT!" The athlete yelled at me like a dragon spitting flames from his mouth at me.

Nah I'm not letting this simpleton rambling around long enough.

"No, you're the one missing the damn point here! You can't just beat the shit of random people like me for only revenge that is about me, which that makes no fucking sense at all. This shit is not righteous, you ignorant fuck!"

What is this guy's reason to planned this **publicity stunt**? This is obviously for vengeance the question is, what this revenge is for? This is getting nonsense I been set up on a stage.

"I'm not letting you away on what you just did for her! You bloody twat!" Maxwell spokes out his anger towards me.

 _Oh, is that so? He's going to bring so-called justice by punishing me for what?_ After a quick thought, I just had a realization of why Maxwell planned this setup, and now I have come up to a conclusion.

Of course, it has something to do with his close friend where I'm not the one who is responsible for what happened to her ended up at the hospital. It's all her fault this has nothing to do with me, and I never be the one who will be going to pay for this!

I spoke up to Maxwell with a conclusion I'm trying to make things clear that I'm not the one who is going to be condemned by this. "You sir, are nothing by a blind ass self-righteous prick who doesn't understand the other side of the story. As I already explained before Maxwell, this is all her fault! She led to this and you can't- ".

I can't finish my statement because I got interrupted by Maxwell charging towards me, and he delivered a punch with his right hand. As I feel the impact from his fist, I felt the pain from his blow, so I took a step back creating that small separation between him and I. Reasoning doesn't get through his thick self-righteous skull of his which I find it pitiful that people like him exist in that cruel world.

I turned my head from left and right as I'm looking for a way out of this hell; unfortunately, there isn't a single way to escape just like I expected earlier. The flight is no longer an option in this situation, and my emotions lead me to choose to fight him since this person is nothing but an empty-headed person filled with ignorance and false righteousness.

Instead of running away, I delivered Maxwell a punch of my own regardless of how weak I am physically; this shows that I deserve to be pissed as him. So, we ended up both trying to beat the shit out of each other until one of us reached their limit.

After we nonstop exchange our punches and kicks, I got outmatched by Maxwell comparing our physical levels he has an advantage, and I'm not surprised that I got myself getting beaten up by him alone without any assistance. The athlete said nothing and continues the process of beating me up. I guess this is his message on what he's been telling from all this time, and people say action speaks louder than words.

I heard the cheers from the crowd as he continues to beat me up until I can't resist. Their cheers put him in a good mood, and they encourage him to continue the process of beating the living crap out of me. After numerous combinations of punches and kicks, Maxwell delivers one final blow with his punch on my midsection. I felt so much pain that caused myself to cough myself blood that final blow ended up myself dropped to the floor.

The crowd loves to what Maxwell did to me and see myself laying on the floor with bruises all over on my body; this shows there are no signs of resistance from myself to fight back. It seems this is the time that I accept defeat and humiliation to avoid making the situation worse, especially the current state of my body.

I look at the athlete's face with a bright smile as he's proud of what he did to me, and I can tell he was waiting for this moment. He looked up at the crowd and announced.

"I'd like to say is this is just an opening act but before the real party has started. I have to give Mr Burke a farewell it seems he has to leave early before the actual party started because he needs to rest. Look at him he's not feeling well see oh well." Maxwell announced to the crowd that it's time for me to leave the way he announces it was mixed with sarcasm.

The crowd went awed, and some of them are laughing in enjoyment for what they have just watched, and they were entertained. After he said the announcement that I'm leaving, he starts dragging me by grabbing right arm drags me outside to the back door of the gym. He was treating myself like a disposable object that is merely putting in the trash. The people at the doorway moved away, making some space for Maxwell to proceed while dragging me.

Maxwell managed to drag my lifeless body to the outside through the backdoor. He let go of my arm; there is strength inside me that I was silently attempting to stand up despite the pain that I'm feeling. I managed to stand I went to the concrete wall of the school before I fall as quickly as I could I use my right hand to lean on it as a support.

Maxwell showed me with a stern look "You're lucky that I can be merciful I'm only doing this for my friend. I would want to beat you badly enough that you will be sitting in a wheelchair, but it's too much she would end up hating me for that".

 _What does he mean by I was lucky? Is he sarcastic or he's not the type of person who would not cross the line?_ I thought as I questioned about leaving me like this and not end up in a severe injury.

"If you are going to attend this school, I prefer changing it before your life in their will get worse than you expected or leave then, so it's your choice," The athlete said those final words as he went back inside, leaving me here outside.

* * *

As I was slowly walking towards home, I feel pain from the beat-up that he did to me, I put my left hand on my abdomen to relieve the pain. I remember his final words before he went back inside, I have my doubts that I'd ever planning to go back and even change or just simply leave I had to decide that when I'm at home.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I manage to walk at the highway, and I saw lights beaming at me that I have to use my right hand to cover it, but the views are coming closer towards me that I'm assuming it's a car that I had to move away.

I noticed something about the car by the time it is going towards me it starting to slow down then stopped right next to me that I suddenly realize that's my uncle's car. The driver lowered the window of his vehicle "Get in what are you waiting for?" A man said to me as I opened the car door on the right side at the back and went in then close it.

As soon I get inside the car, the driver started the engine and drives. I still feel the pain from the beat-up that I experienced that I had to lay down on the car seat. "Well it seems you experience the consequences of your actions and you didn't have a good time about the party judging on how messed up you look." He started.

Wait, uncle Duncan knew about me on what I did in school. Oh, crap, that means he knows the things that happened to me back at the party. "Yes, but since when you know about the things that I did?" I questioned.

The driver took a glance at the car mirror "I been observing you by the time your parents sent you to live with me in England and I enrolled you in that school. As time passed by, I just made a horrible discovery that you become the number 1 most hated person despite your achievements." Uncle Duncan answered.

"So, how's does it feel being thrown off your throne?" He asked.

I shook and answered "Horrible I tell you! They hate me, but they never appreciate what I did to the school because of my achievements, the school went on the public's radar. It got attention."

"They still hate you at the end that's a tragedy, so does you feel any sort of regret or guilt?" Uncle asked me a follow-up question.

I sighed and answered he follow up question "Regret? No, Guilt? Sort of because I went too far, but only this night, I realized about it."

"You know Nathan. I'm supposed to give you a reality check to wake up because your ego is blinding you, but instead, your classmates did beforehand."

"My classmate did quite a beating, but I was fortunate for not having any serious injuries."

I change my sitting position from laying to sit upright slowly. I lean forward as I take a look at the screen, which is located in the middle. On the screen, I saw a blue line, and the destination sign says going to London Heathrow airport.

"Uhm, Uncle, are we supposed to going home?" I asked.

"Oh, about that I'm back to the world of journalism, but this time I'm working on a media team in Japan, so that means we're going to live here" He answered.

After I listen to my uncle's answer, it was very unexpected to hear about from him. I know he used to work as a journalist in a news company in England for years, but he quit his job for some reason but working at japan it's surprising.

"We're going to live in WHAT!?" I said in terms of being surprised from an unexpected answer from him.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author Notes:** UGHHH finally after 2 years of writing slump I finally have something to update despite of rewriting the first chapter but don't worry I won't going to rewrite the story again instead I will keep continue writing the fanfic once I finished it there will be some a little bit of rewriting that won't have a big impact on the story. This is a longfic by the way this is going to be a long fanfic. Hopefully my interest in writing is still going up I don't want to leave it abandon or unfinished. So anyway, I will be now be working on chapter 2 and try to finished it.

I want to thank you for those reading this fanfic and the ones who bookmark it I'm highly appreciate it even though it won't get as much favs, kudos, reviews or etc. As long there's people reading it, I'm fine with it 😊 also shoutout to FEAR2000 for being the first review on this fanfic. If you're reading this thank you and I will continue this story until I'm done. I appreciate if anyone tells me some constructive criticism even it though this hurts all it matters it helps me to matter. As a newbie writer I appreciate it also I was looking for a beta reader and proof-reader who will willing to help me out voluntary feel free to sent me a pm about it.

That's all I gotta say and See you in the next chapter!


End file.
